


Candy Hearts

by Supersage171



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Candy Hearts, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, My First Fanfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersage171/pseuds/Supersage171
Summary: Jesse McCree wakes up to find that his boyfriend Hanzo has seemed to have disappeared on Valentine's Day. However, in his place were some small, heart-shaped candies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a fluffy McHanzo fanfic that is pretty short, but I hope you enjoy!

Jesse McCree woke with a start. He didn’t know what caused it, but it was probably the lack of a body next to him. He and Hanzo had been dating for a few years now and eventually decided to get an apartment they could share. Jesse had become used to the feeling of the other man sleeping next to him. Hanzo was nowhere to be seen, but as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he saw something on Hanzo’s pillow. As he leaned closer he saw that it was a handful of those little heart candies with words on them. Jesse gasped to himself.

 

“It's Valentine's Day.” Jesse whispered, his voice still scratchy from just waking up. He picked up the candies, reading the cute things they said like “Love You” and “You & Me” before he ate them. Jesse then stood up, stretched, and walked to the bathroom. 

 

Next to his toothbrush was another small pile of the candy hearts. Some of them were really cute, saying things like “Heart of Gold” and “Sweet Love”. Jesse quickly proceeded to get ready for the day. After getting dressed, Jesse lifted his cowboy hat only to find another small stack of candies underneath. He grinned as he read them, the adorable sweets that read things like “Cloud 9” and “Sun Shine”. Hanzo was really going all out. Even though it may seemed like such a small thing, it really warmed Jesse’s heart.

 

His next surprise came when Jesse opened the fridge. He laughed when he saw the food related treats next to the milk carton, on the tiny hearts were printed “Recipe 4 Love” and “Sugar Pie”. Jesse grabbed himself a quick breakfast, but after he finished eating he began to wonder where Hanzo was. As he wandered the apartment, finding more heart candies as he went, he saw something near the front door of the apartment. When he went to investigate, he saw it was a little velvet box on the small table near the door. His heart began to beat faster as picked up the small box, and when he opened it, all that was inside was a single heart candy that said “Marry Me”. Jesse heard someone clear their throat behind him, and turned around to find Hanzo knelt on the ground with a ring in his hand.

 

“Jesse McCree,” Hanzo said with his thick japanese accent, “You have made the happiest I have been in a long time, and we have both helped each other through many hardships. I can not imagine my life without you, and I would appreciate it if we could spend the rest of our live together.”. Jess stood there speechless, and then he grinned.

  
“Of course I’ll marry you Darlin’, after all, I’m your huckleberry”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first fanfic! I know its a little short, but I was inspired to write this after getting a bag of heart candies on Valentine's Day and I couldn't wait to write it. Anyways, I hope you liked it!


End file.
